Fantastic Four Vol 1 265
Other Characters: * * * ** Sergeant Quinlan Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Vehicles: * * Items:' * * multi-phase electronic skeleton key | Writer2_1 = John Byrne | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer2_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor2_1 = Bob Budiansky | Editor1_2 = Michael Higgins | StoryTitle2 = Home Are the Heroes | Synopsis2 = At Avengers Mansion, the incredibly pregnant Sue Richards is checking on a meal being prepared by Edwin Jarvis, the Avengers butler, much to the horror of the Jarvis himself. Jarvis tells Sue to please not tamper with his cooking as the dish he is preparing is incredibly delicate. Sue leaves the kitchen and reflects on how tense things are. Thinking back to sometime earlier when she saw Reed, Johnny and Ben go off to investigate a strange energy reading in Central Park, when suddenly they vanished in a strange flash of light that was also seen by Alicia Masters, even though she is blind. Realizing that Alicia is scared, especially after getting out of the hospital following her attack by Annihilus, the two take the spare Fantasi-Car to investigate the situation. When they arrive in Central Park, Sue spots a massive construct that suddenly vanishes upon their arrival. Landing the Fantasti-Car, Sue spots the Vision, Mockingbird, Starfox and the Scarlet Witch of the Avengers who had also come to investigate the situation. Based on the Vision's scans he has come to the conclusion that some force has kidnapped the other members of the Fantastic Four and members of the Avengers and taken them to somewhere off the planet. With her recollection over, Sue is greeted by Alicia who has just arrived with Franklin. Sue agrees to take Franklin out for a treat. On their way out they bump into Mockingbird who expresses her growing concern over the disappearance of her husband and the others. Later, after Sue and Alicia get Franklin some ice cream they are walking in Central Park when Sue notices a bright glow from behind some trees. Turning invisible, she rushes out to see what is going on. As she reaches the clearing she spots Iron Man flying away from the area. Suddenly there is another flash of energy revealing Reed, Johnny and the She-Hulk. Much to Sue's surprise, She-Hulk is wearing a Fantastic Four uniform. Sue, Franklin and Alicia are then happily reunited with Johnny and Reed. When Alicia asks where Ben is, Johnny is about to tell her when Sue suddenly shrieks in pain as her body begins to painfully discharge energy. Reed rushes to the aid of his wife who tells him that the sudden pain was caused by the baby. With no time to lose, Reed orders She-Hulk to carry Sue, while Johnny is sent ahead to Mercy General Hospital to warn them of their impending arrival. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** *** *** Vehicles: * Beyonder's alien construct | Notes = Continuity Notes The House That Reed Built * The Trapster appears here between his appearance in he developed weapons for Diamondback and where the Trapster and other villains were briefly transported to Earth-1219 by Clyde Wyncham Jr.. * The Trapster mentions how he last broke into the Baxter Building while posing as Spider-Man. That happened in . * Here's some further information about the data displayed by the Baxter Building's computer when it scans the Trapster: ** It also identifies him as Paste-Pot Pete, the Trapster originally went by this name when he first became a super-villain in . The Trapster stopped using this name in , but has never lived it down. ** The computer identifies him as a member of the Frightful Four, the Trapster was a founding member of that group since its founding in , at the time of this story he had been a consistent member. ** It also lists nearly every member of the Frightful Four who has been a member up to date, they are. It lists the Wizard and the Sandman who up until now have been consistent members of the group since it formed in . It also identifies: ** Medusa also a founding member who remained with the group until when she left the group. Suffering from amnesia at the time her memories were restored in . She had since had brief returns to the group in and , but foiled their plots. *** Thundra the amazon woman was a member of the Frightful Four from to in order to defeat the Thing in battle. She left the group and became a Fantastic Four ally shortly thereafter. *** Electro had a short stint with the Frightful Four in and when they tried to storm the Baxter Building, but failed. *** Llyra later joined the group in - ** The computer omits other members who had joined the Frightful Four prior to this story. They are: *** The Beetle, who briefly joined the Frightful Four for one mission following the departure of Medusa, as seen in a flashback from . The omission here is because Amazing Spider-Man #657 was published years after this story. *** Blastaar also had a brief association with the group in - . His omission on this list can be easily explained by the fact that in , Reed Richards used the Cosmic Cube to erase all knowledge of the events of that series, this would include all knowledge of Blastaar being a brief member of the Frightful Four. * The Robot HUBERT is seen here between his appearances in and . * Roberta appears here between her appearances in and . Home Are the Heroes * This story follows the events of the first Secret Wars which saw the Beyonder kidnap heroes and villains from Earth and pit them against each other on Battleworld. This event was chronicled between - . This is where Reed, Johnny and Ben have been between issues. * Sue was previously seen in where she is seen providing information to the NYPD regarding the disappearance of Earth's heroes. * Jarvis makes his appearance here between and * Sue's flashback takes place moments before Reed, Johnny and Ben were abducted by the Beyonder in . * Sue recalls how Alicia was recently hospitalized after being tortured by Annihilus in - . At this point in the story Alicia had been recovering in the hospital from those injuries in the pages of - . * Members of the Avengers are seen at the scene in Central Park, here are some facts on that: ** The Vision, Scarlet Witch, and Starfox all appear here following the events of where they were celebrating the wedding of Mockingbird and Hawkeye, just before the disappearance of a number of Avengers who were kidnapped by the Beyonder to take part in the Secret Wars. ** Mockingbird at the time of this story had recently gotten married in . She last appeared in prior to her husband being kidnapped by the Beyonder. ** The Vision and Scarlet Witch next appear in where they encounter the Black Cat who is searching for Spider-Man, unaware that he was also kidnapped by the Beyonder. ** Both Mockingbird and Starfox next appear in when the other Avengers return from Battleworld. * The woman who appears with Franklin after Sue's flashback is not really Alicia Masters. As , Alicia was replaced by a Skrull spy named Lyja who was on a deep cover mission to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. Lyja's cover is blown in that story. * Franklin's next chronological appearance is in , where a later romp in Central Park is observed by a his mother from a few years in his future. * "Alicia" makes mention of "her" long lasting relationship with the Thing which has run consistently since they began dating in . * Iron Man's appearance here is between his departure from Battleworld in and his appearance in . It should be pointed out that this is not Tony Stark but James Rhodes, who took over as Iron Man after Stark's alcoholism got out of control back in . Rhodes remained active as Iron Man until . * What's unexplained here is the reason why the Thing is not with the Fantastic Four and why the She-Hulk has joined the group. As revealed in , the Thing discovered that he could change back and forth between human and Thing forms on Battleworld and opted to stay there following the events of . His adventures on Battleworld are explored in - . * Here are some facts about Sue's pregnancy seen here: ** The second child of Reed and Sue Richards was conceived in the Negative Zone in . When they returned to Earth in , many months had passed due to the time difference between the Negative Zone and the positive matter universe. Sue discovered that she was pregnant in . ** As identified in when Sue was pregnant with Franklin, due to Sue's unique physiology her pregnancies are potentially lethal. ** The fate of Reed and Sue's second child is revealed in . * Johnny and Sue are next seen in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * * * Publication Notes * In lieu of a letters page, a full page ad is shown of the upcoming series Secret Wars. Reprints * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: *Fantastic Four: Extended Family Vol 1 1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References